


Zip Ties

by AnaKitten24601



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Older Eren Yeager, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaKitten24601/pseuds/AnaKitten24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short one-shot about how Levi and Eren meet through zip ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip Ties

**Author's Note:**

> So at school today, we saw a lower classman who's hands and feet had been zip tied together being carried bridal style and it was super adorable so I wrote a super quick one shot if that happened between ereri. Sorry that it is so short but I have a lot of things to do and I really just wanted to upload this.
> 
> xoxo,  
> Ana

“Okay,” Levi sighed, holding up his hands. “How the fuck did this even happen?”

Hanji was on the ground at this point, her barks of laughter echoing off the brick walls, tears filling her eyes as she continued cackling and rolling around on the floor. Erwin sat on the bench, leaning up against the wall. He had a hand over his mouth, attempting to hide the huge smile of amusement he had plastered across his face that he knew Levi would penalise him for later.

Levi was leaned up against the brick wall; his wrists were zip tied together, his ankles as well. He pulled at his wrists, trying to pull his small hands through but failed. He shuffled his feet, testing the security of the zip tie.

The rest of his friend group were sniggering and snickering as he struggled to stay standing.

“Oh, shut the fuck up, you pieces of shit and somebody cut me free!” Levi growled, struggling against his bonds harder, marking his pale skin an angry red.

“What is going on?” Miss Ral stood not too far from Levi, staring at him.

Levi snarled. “These assholes tied me up!”

Miss Ral sighed and looked at Levi. “There are some scissors in the senior office, come on.”

Levi glared at her, his grey eyes slitting in malice and he held up his bound hands in emphasis.

“Right, right…” Miss Ral’s eyes darted around the grassed area before her amber eyes laid on a tall senior, laughing with his friends.

“Mr Jaegar!” Miss Ral called out, and the boy turned around. He was at least two years older than Levi, was almost twice his height and his green eyes were heart piercing. “Can you come over here please?”

His friends ‘ooh’ed as he rolled his green eyes and approached Levi and Miss Ral. Once he got close enough, he noticed the position Levi had found himself in and smiled a bit, but managed to cover it up fast enough that Levi could appreciate it.

“What is it, Miss Ral?” he asked, politely and swiftly.

“Can you help Levi to the Senior office, please? He can’t exactly walk, Eren.”

Eren let a huge smile out before nodding courteously and taking _huge_ steps (at least compared to Levi’s) towards the younger one and lifting him swiftly into his arms.

Levi’s cheeks flushed a hard red, in embarrassment and anger. Eren’s arms were strong beneath his knees and pressing against his back, holding him bridal style.

Levi held his bound hands over his face in an effort to hide his embarrassment and his identity, but it was too late since his friends were already cackling at him.

He held his arms over his face as Eren carried him across the campus, students waiting for class to start pointed and shouted sexual comments and laughed.

Eren was still smiling at him when Levi looked up at his face while Miss Ral was cutting the zip ties and Levi nearly hit the floor in an attempt to push himself out of Eren’s arms.

Levi stormed out of the Senior office, face flushed so hard that went darker when Eren called out to him from the doorway:

“Can I get your number?”

And Levi flipped him off as he felt all students’ eyes on him and he stormed away. Just to be tracked down by Eren later in the day anyway.


End file.
